Attack On Titan FanFiction Parody
by BlueStryker
Summary: An Attack On Titan FanFiction Parody - Not including actual Attack On Titan characters from the Manga and Anime, this is just for public viewing and enjoyment Rated M for - Profanity, Violence, Sex Scenes and Blood and Gore. Will always love to see reviews and will take suggestion into consideration but no characters from the Anime or Manga will be added to the story. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I'm Kaidenn Raiku, Leader of Squad 27, consisting of 5 of us including myself, there's Angel Nightingale, Kai Falk, Drake Fertig and Alexis Kjellberg.

Kaidenn Raiku, That's Me, I'm a 17 year old boy with cyan hair and yellow eyes (for some reason, I don't even, just go with it okay) I'm around 6 foot tall and weigh around 64kg, I am a calm and collective person that likes helping others. I enjoy the company of my Squad and I am not a quitter, I never give up. I can kill a titan easily and am the fastest out of all of us.

Angel Nightingale, She's really smart and really shy, she doesn't talk often but when she does, it's really worth listening to, she's the brains of the Squad, (Her word is the law in my eyes, she's never wrong) She's around 5,10 feet tall and 17 years old, weighing 57kg, She's got white hair and red eyes. She's really soothing and she sings amazingly.

Kai Falk, He's a little shy but is the comedian of the group, he never fails to make a dull moment cheerful, He's got light brown hair with brown eyes. He's 6,2 feet tall and weighs 71kg, He's a good friend and is always there for others. He never makes anyone feel down. Ever. He's 18 years old.

Drake Fertig, He's the cool guy, He has a temper but he can calm it, He's the best killer out of the group and is concerned for the safety of the group. He has black hair and blue eyes, he's around 6,5 feet tall and weighs around 78kg, he's a good friend and he won't let us fail. He's 18 years old.

Alexis Kjellberg, She's the upbeat and quirky one, She's around 5,7 feet tall and weighs 50kg, She has black hair with red tips and green eyes, and she's really good at parkour, like, really good. She's also a TitanShifter which can come in handy I guess, She has feelings for Drake, like love feelings for him. She's always upbeat and hyperactive.

I knew we were ready, In my mind there wasn't a slither of doubt, but something always kept telling me that I wasn't born ready, I would never be ready and I will forever be a failure, I can't save a life and I can't help others, but I always push the voice away due to reasons beyond my comprehension, don't care what the odds are, if we win or if we lose, I put my heart and soul on the line and I fight, I fight for my friends and they fight for me, I fight for my families safety, I fight for mankind in the hope of one day, we will secure victory... We were all united at the military corps while training. When we were at training on the opening day for inspection... I didn't have to be questioned like the others... I had witnessed the fall of wall Maria first hand... I lost my father to a titan and I don't speak of it at all... So this how it all began...


	2. Chapter 1: Training Days

Chapter 1: Training Days

As the wind brushed against all 573 trainees who had dreams of being members of the Garrison, The Recon Corps and of course, The Military Police, but those who try and achieve greatness, always end up crumbling under the pressure because they shoot to high and miss their shot and by the end of day one, at least 100 trainees had dropped out or left because they had crumbled under the pressure. I never quit though. I never give in, no matter the circumstances or the odds, I don't quit, I never give in because there's always a chance of success, so when it came to hand to hand combat, I was paired with some guy called Drake Fertig, who actually isn't that bad, I think he's kinda cool. So we talked while doing hand to hand combat training.

"So... What's your name? Cause mine's Kaidenn, Kaidenn Raiku." I said, trying to sound like a nice guy.

"The name's Drake Fertig." He said in a calm manner as he charged at me with a wooden knife.

"Nice name Drake, I like it, it sounds cool." I said as I took him down and disarming him.

"Nice, now it's your turn to charge at me with a knife." And so I did and he took me down with ease.

"That was cool, I think you're a cool guy, I think we are going to be good friends." I said smiling as he helped me up. "Thanks"

By the time the Hand To Hand combat training was finished, I saw another truck with people leave and it looked like at least 30 were leaving, and I thought to myself. (Wow, they can't handle the pressure or they can't cope with the training like the others.) I sat down with some bread next to Drake who was sat with two others whose names were Alexis Kjellberg and she is really upbeat and a guy called Kai Falk who is a little shy but is a funny person. We just talked and talked until the bell rang for us all to go to our dorms and sleep, and I was one of the last one's out because I'm a slow eater and I accidentally bumped into this Girl and knocked her down. I apologised and asked her name.

"I'm terribly sorry, I really am." Offering my hand out to help her up and she took it. "What's your name?" I asked politely

She spoke very quietly as if she was shy. "Angel Nightingale."

I tried to sound upbeat to see if she'd smile but she wasn't to show any emotion. "Well, my name is Kaidenn Raiku and I'm really sorry for accidentally knocking you over, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know okay." I smiled and let her through the doorway first to try to act like a gentleman.

"Thank you." She spoke in short sentences from what I gathered and they were quiet sentences.

I shared a dorm with Kai so at least I was with someone I had gotten to know. So I was the first to speak in our dorm.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" I said trying to be friendly and act like nothing happened.

"Hey Kaidenn, Where were you? You didn't walk with us, why's that?" He said questionably.

"I'm a slow eater, I guess, sorry about that though, I would have walked with you but we can't eat outside the canteen." I said trying to keep cool.

"Oh, that's okay, I didn't know you ate slowly." He said looking at the wall. "We need to decorate this room, it looks so boring." He said with a bored look on his face.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Mr. Decorate?" I said laughing.

"I don't know actually, I was hoping you would have an idea." He said looking at me trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't have a clue." I said.

"Well, great." He said as he yawned. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Same Kai, I'm tired as well." I said as I yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, Night Kaidenn." Kai said tiredly.

"Night Kai." I said and I fell asleep.

The sky was a pitch black and the stars shined brightly so you could imagine pictures forming from them, all that could be heard was the sound of the night, until the morning came and the bell rang at 5:00am and we were all shattered from training yesterday but I was up and ready for a new day, because my spirit and mind were set on one thing and one thing only, graduating in three years time, and I swore I would graduate no matter what it took...


	3. Chapter 2: Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 2: Tying Up Loose Ends

5:00am in the morning and the sun was just rising over the horizon, it was a beautiful sight and I took a great big breath of the fresh air before I started stretching, I knew what I was going to do, I was going to talk to Angel, to see if I could try and cheer her up from yesterday, She looked kinda down and I wanted to make it up to her, so I found a rose and I picked it for her and wrote a note saying 'Sorry for what happened yesterday, hope we can become great friends. From Kaidenn.' I thought to myself, this is great, I am cool, but now I need to find her, and that's going to be a problem. As it began getting brighter, I walked to the girl's dorm area and looked for Angel asking where she was, but I rarely got a response and when I did, it was either go away or don't know, until...

"Umm... is Angel there?" I said shyly, I wasn't keeping my cool together at all.

A faint voice could be heard from inside the door. "Yea... Why? Who is it?" She spoke very quietly.

"It's me... Kaidenn, from the canteen yesterday, I have a gift for you." I said trying to regain my cool but I was failing at it.

"Oh, Okay, give me a second." She spoke a little louder but not much difference was made.

She walked out of her dorm wearing the survey corps uniform and looked at me. I looked at her back with a smile and I handed her the rose and the note.

"Here you go, a little sorry present..." I said holding the back of my neck with one hand.

"Why, thank you..." She spoke so quietly you could barely make out what she was saying but you could hear her.

"It's okay, I'll see you at training, I guess..." I said as I walked back.

As the sun rose, we all entered the canteen for breakfast where I sat with Kai, Drake and Alexis, and I saw Angel on her own, so I invited her to sit with us, and She accepted with a slight smile, and we all got to know each other, we talked, and talked, and talked. Until we were finished, where we all went out to do our Squad training where we put ourselves into teams of 5 and we take out wooden titans in a set time limit. Of course, us 5 formed a team and completed the task in 2:37 minutes, which was the best time we got but not the best time out of all the teams. We ranked 3rd out of all the teams which we thought was good. We all had a laugh at lunch and we all talked about our past but I became really quiet when it came to me...

"So, Kaidenn, What's your story?" Drake asked.

"I don't really like talking about what happened at the Shiganshina District, When Wall Maria got taken over by Titans, as most others don't. But, I'll tell you some of it..." I said with a sad look on my face.

"Let's hear!" Said everyone but Angel who didn't look like she actually wanted to hear.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, He doesn't have to guys..." She said, having my back.

"Thanks Angel." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's nothing..." She said with a quiet voice.

"Oh, we're sorry, we didn't know it was that bad, sorry" Said Alexis with a sorry look on her face.

"Yea, Sorry Kaidenn, we didn't have any idea." Drake said.

"Don't let it get to you Kaidenn, if you focus, you can overcome anything." Kai said, smiling.

The bell rang and it cut my sentence fully off so they didn't hear a word and we all exited the canteen to go to our second training session of the day. Team Building, It was an obstacle course where none of us were allowed to be left behind, so we discussed tactics on how we would get around it, we had the girls go over first by giving them boosts up over the high beam and us 3 climbed over, Then it was a balance beam, which was easy for all of us, and then it was a rope swing, which all of us cleared, then it was a set of long gap jumps which was hard for some of us, but we got Drake over to the other side and we had Kai hold on to me and I held out the girls so they could get across first, then Kai got across with my help, then I had to jump the longest gap, and I stepped back and stepped back again until I got enough distance, and I sprinted so fast and jumped with all my might and the others grabbed my arm and pulled me up, then all that was left was a climbing wall, which we all climbed and finished in a time of 3:19 minutes which was the fastest time out of all Squads. We then went to canteen and had our final meal of the day where I finally told them what happened.

"I saw the Colossal Titan with my own eyes and The Armored Titan but I'll never forget my father-" I finally started to crumble under the pressure and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay... There's no need to cry, I think we've all been through tough times, some worse than others, so how about we leave it okay?" Angel spoke with such calmness it was soothing, it was the voice of a caring and compassionate person.

The bell finally rang and we all went to our dorms and I just laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't sleep at all and I felt like shit for the night... I couldn't forget the moment my father's life was ended by a Titan... It forever haunts me...


	4. Chapter 3: Graduation Is A Mere Success

Chapter 3: Graduation is a mere success

**This is 3 years later when only 217 cadets have graduated from the training corps, including the 5 we have gotten to know, Kaidenn, Angel, Kai, Drake and Alexis. All achieving ranks within the top 10, which was a great accomplishment for each of them, what they do next with their future is completely up to them (and me really, after all, I am the author of this story :D) anyway, Enjoy the story.**

The Night had fell upon all 217 cadets that had graduated from military corps and the fireworks were going off like crazy, it was a glorious night to behold, we had achieved something in our lives, all 217 of us, we had done it and we were finally graduating, I knew my rank and I was pleased with it... I didn't care who ranked below me nor who ranked above me, I was happy for all of those who kept a level head and didn't crumble under the pressure because they will fight on, they will be the ones who defend humanity, and will be the ones that will secure victory for us. I stood proudly giving the soldiers salute, placing my right arm across my body, placing my right hand on my heart and placed my left arm behind my lower back. I ranked 4th out of all of us. Kai had ranked 6th, Drake 3rd, Alexis 2nd and Angel 5th. We were all lined up together and we were proud. After the ceremony was over, we all met up outside and talked about our future.

"Hey Guys, what are you planning on choosing?" I said feeling really upbeat and the response from them was not at all expected...

"Whatever you choose to do, we'll have your back, no matter what happens." They said at the same time causing me to smile.

"Well, I'm choosing the Recon Corps. This is for personal reasons. And I am going to kill them bastards and drive them into a hell-bound grave." I said with sheer determination and passion behind every word.

"We will always follow you, Kaidenn. You are our friend and we'd have it no other way." They all said again and this time I had to hug them all. And I did.

"You guys... Stop it, you'll make me cry, and I'm not crying on a day like today." I said laughing causing them to laugh.

"So, The Recon Corps it's for me." Said Kai, with a smile.

"Same here." Angel said with a slightly less quiet tone than usual.

"As am I." Drake said looking up at the fireworks.

"And I'll be joining The Recon Corps as well." Said Alexis, resting her head on Drake's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll make sure we are all together as a group." Said Angel, with a determined look on her face. She never looked more determined before. "Just let me speak with the Commander."

"Don't worry Angel, we believe in you." I said with a smile, as she smiled back and walked inside.

It took about 10 minutes for her to return with a happy look on her face, this meant good news for us, she was a smart and persuasive girl who knows how to get people to agree with her.

"Well, it worked. We are Squad 27 he says. And Kaidenn is our leader. So you call the shots Kaidenn."

"Well, that's good. Thanks Angel." I said as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"It's nothing Kaidenn, really." She said smiling.

The ceremony came to a close with the final fireworks going off, showing The Garrison Emblem, The Recon Corps Emblem and The Military Police Emblem. We all looked up smiling as we knew we had done it. We had finally made it as soldiers, and now, humanity stood a chance... Humanity could finally take a victory over on the titans, we didn't need to be on the losing side anymore, we could beat the titans, we five knew how to fight and we knew how to kill, we knew how to preserve gas and knew how to get out of a sticky situation. We were ready and we were together. We had the determination. We had the passion. We had the courage. We had the bravery. We had the heart and soul. We had each other and that's enough to win this for humanity because, if you have people you can rely on, then there's nothing to be afraid of. We. Were. Prepared.


	5. Chapter 4: What Dangers Lie Ahead

Chapter 4: What Dangers Lie Ahead

Squad 27 was prepared for action like none other, they were ready, set and raring to go, all 5 of them, they knew what was at stake, they knew they had to kill the titans getting close to the fleeing civilians down below, and if it cost them their lives, they would die nobly and valiantly on the field of battle. These brave 5 were the best of friends and they had graduated the week before. They were to stick together so nobody were to get hurt, as Squad 81 and Squad 52 were covering the left and right sides as civilians were flooding the wall rose exit. Why was this to happen yet again, would Wall Rose fall to the same fate as Wall Maria? Would it happen? Surely the Armoured Titan would show up to destroy the Exit to Wall Rose? All these questions were pondering the heads of everyone, even the civilians. The Recon Corps and The Garrison were the defenders here. They had to make sure the civilians escaped, that the hole got patched and to kill all titans in the city. Sounds easier than it really is. Especially with...

"ABNORMAL!" I shouted from the top of my voice as Drake quickly dispatched the thing.

"Good Call, to your left!" Drake shouted back and I took care of the Titan with ease.

"Thanks!" I shouted to him. "How are things over there!?" I shouted to Alexis, Kai and Angel.

"It's Good, Thanks for asking!" Alexis shouted back. "We have got it under control!"

"Yea, it's all under control here, don't worry!" Kai shouted to me and Drake.

"We're all good here, just keep up the work!" Angel shouted

"Got it!" Me and Drake shouted back.

Angel was the brains of the group, she made the tactics, she created the strategies, she set the plan of action, I knew we wouldn't fail with her mind on the job, she's a natural and an ace when it comes to coming up with a way to achieve success, and we rarely fail.

"Looks clear from here!" I shouted to Drake, signalling him to tell the others.

"All clear here!" He shouted to the others.

"Got it! Keep your eyes out though! You never know what might be lurking!" Angel shouted with wisdom behind her words.

We all rendezvoused on a building near the exit to Wall Rose and started talking about what just happened. We kept a look out for titans and when was is eyesight range, it would get taken out by others, by the end of the day, we didn't even know how many soldiers we had lost, but nearly all civilians were evacuated. The remaining were either dead, missing or trapped. Titans were still in the city of Trost but we were clearing them out, losing soldiers every hour, at least 100 were dead by the end of it. And at least 20 were missing. Leaving around 100 soldiers of the 106th trainee corps left alive and no idea from any other trainee corps. Around 1000 soldiers of the Recon Corps were sent out on the defence of Wall Rose and the evacuation of civilians. It was a half successful plan when you think about it, around half of the soldiers were alive and the other half were either dead or missing.

"How many did you think made it?" Kai asked doubtingly.

"I don't know what you mean?" Drake responded with the same expression as Kai.

"He means how many soldiers actually survived today." Angel said with a sad look on her face.

"I think around half made it I guess..." Alexis said with the same look as Angel.

I didn't say a word... I was too shocked about it all... I couldn't even focus properly...

"Hey Kaidenn... You okay?" Kai asked worriedly.

This was when I fell to my knees. "How many do you think died?" "Too damn many, that's how many." I said in a teary manner.

"Shh... Shh... Their deaths were not in vain, they died for humanity, and there's no greater death than that. You can finally say you did good and served well." Said Angel, trying to comfort me.

"When... you put it like that... I guess your right..." I said but I still showed a teary emotion...

"It'll be alright Kaidenn... We have each other and that's what matters right..? They were great soldiers who's life's were ended by a sad fate, but it wasn't in vain like Angel said." Kai said calmly.

"Yea... What Kai and Angel said..." Drake and Alexis said at the same time.

"Thanks guys... You mean a lot to me... I don't know what I'd do without you..." I said tearing up in happiness.

"We all here for you." They all said.

I thought to myself (I have to pull myself together, I'm their leader, I shouldn't be acting like this, I should act strong for them, if I act up in front of them, then they'd be hopeless and we'd die for nothing, and I will not allow it. Ever.) I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up strong.

"Thanks guys, I feel better now, I feel like the titans have to die. Every single one of them, you feel it?" I said without thinking.

"Kaidenn... Calm down, it's time we reported back to Head-Quarters now anyway." Angel said calming me down.

"Sure." I said taking a deep breath.

We used our 3DMG (3D Manoeuvre Gear) to manoeuvre to Head-Quarters and explain what had happened to the Commander. We explained all the details to him and everything what happened at the Exit to Wall Rose. We told him that the civilians made it through safely and most of the titans were killed by the soldiers, but at the cost of a major loss to the forces, around half of the Recon Corps that fought were killed or were missing in action. A great loss to the forces but we could say that we were victorious. We had evacuated the civilians to Wall Sina and we have yet to take back Trost. This is just the beginning of what has yet to unfold. It is the fate of mankind at stake here. If we don't win, mankind will fall to the titans.


	6. Chapter 5: Is That Who I Think It Is

Chapter 5: Is That Who I Think It Is

**This is going to be a big chapter as so much happens in this and it took me about 2 hours to think and write it with a sleep in between, yes I know and I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner, do forgive me and I'll try to get more out in the future, if you left a review, it would be much appreciated and I will try and respond to take all feedback into consideration if it's actual feedback on what I could do. I will not be adding characters from the Actual Anime or Manga. Just so you know. Please Enjoy.**

We had not known Alexis was a titan shifter, we barely knew what one was, we only knew they existed, and we never expected it. It was a shock to us all, we were in tears for when she got eaten but we had witnessed death before, but we never experienced a titan shifter in action. It brought fear and relief to us all, we could start an assault on the titans, forcing them back to the depths of hell... We could do it, if we tried and trusted this titan with a vendetta with its own kind. When we lost Alexis, we all cried our hearts out, all of us.

"Two Titans on the left, three on the right and two in the middle, wait, that's an ABNORMAL!" I shouted at the top my lungs.

"Got it!" Everyone shouted back.

We took all the titans out except from one which grabbed Alexis and swallowed her whole. And it just walked off. We all stood and watched in horror. We couldn't do anything at all. We all just watched in sheer pain of the lost of a friend.

"ALEXIS!" "I'LL KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH! I WILL END THIS FUCKERS LIFE!" I screamed crying my eyes out. I started to manoeuvre towards it with my 3DMG when my line got grabbed sending me into a building, causing my back and head serious damage. "Argh!" Titans started swarming me left and right and I knew my life was over, I couldn't move and I was too far away from my Squad for them to help. It was the end for me. I hadn't given up though, I tried with all my might to try and stand but I just couldn't move. I readied my blades to blind them when I needed to so that I could try to escape, but I wouldn't get far. As the first titan came I stabbed its eye and it started holding it eye getting furious. Until... Another Titan started fighting its own kind. I wasn't able to move, just sit there in shock, pondering all the reasons beyond my comprehension to try and understand what was going on. But I still couldn't get my head around it.

"KAIDENN!" Angel screamed, I'd never heard her speak so loudly.

"KAIDENN!" Kai shouted.

"KAIDENN!" Drake shouted as well.

"Y.. Ye... Yea..." I said weakly.

The others found me and helped me up and carried me to safety, I was in ultimately a sheer amount of pain but I didn't let it stop me.

"Ugh... I'm fine, trust me, but I... I COULDN'T DO A THING TO SAVE ALEXIS!" I said crying my eyes out.

"It's not your fault, we couldn't do anything either..." Angel said with tears rushing down her face.

"We just have to remember her as the quirky, hyperactive girl who we came to love as a friend." Kai said with tears in his eyes.

"I just wish I could have done something..." Drake said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well... Whatever that Titan is doing... It's helping us... We should trust it..." Angel said with tears still flowing like a waterfall down her face.

"I guess... you're right... Angel... It's fighting its own kind and knows how to kill them... It's just too confusing for me to understand..."

"Maybe it's an Abnormal..." Kai said with a sad tone to his voice.

"It can't be... It would have been on us by now..." Drake said trying to pull himself back together with tears in his eyes.

"Well... Let's call it an Unknown Titan okay..?" Angel said still crying beside me.

"Yea..." I said still crying my heart out.

Angel stayed beside me as Kai and Drake went and followed this Unknown Titan and saw it fighting other titans, easily killing them and changing the toll on the fight, causing humanity to pull ahead in forces inside the wall. Kai and Drake couldn't believe what they were seeing, they were completely dumbfounded and confused over what was happening. This was a completely new sight for them, it was messing with their minds, they saw decaying titan bodies on the floor, and the Unknown Titan walking to start to kill more titans, ranging from 4 meters to 15 meters and this Unknown Titan would just demolish them with no hesitation, it just cleared the path it walked, Angel then carried me to the others with one arm pressed against my stomach and one arm around my shoulders and I had one arm around her shoulders to keep myself up. I walked with a limp but she wouldn't walk fast, she walked carefully and carried me when she had to use the 3DMG and even though it hurt my back, I didn't let it stop her from keeping her focused. She kept her cool and caught up to Kai and Drake.

"What did we miss..?" Angel said with tears in her eyes, still carrying me.

"It... It... It..." Kai said stuttering.

"It's just killing every titan in its path. It won't stop." Drake said in shock.

"Well... What happens when it stops killing titans?" Kai asked.

"That's a problem..." Drake said.

"Guys... Look..." I said weakly and tearfully as I pointed to the Unknown Titan on the floor steaming.

"Holy Shit." Drake said.

Angel rested me on the building with Kai and Drake as she used her 3DMG to approach the titan's neck to see a sight that none of us would have imagined, ever in our lifetime. It was Alexis. Alexis was in the titan's neck and Angel pulled her out and brought her to the roof with me and the other on. We just sat and stood there in shock and in tears. We couldn't believe our eyes, what we were seeing was Alexis. She was alive, but she got swallowed alive, she should have been dead but we were crying tears of joy that she wasn't. We couldn't stop crying in happiness that she was alive. She had a heartbeat but she wasn't conscience, she wasn't responding to us which got us worried but we were just happy she was alive.

"Alexis?" I said crying my heart out in happiness.

"It's her, how?" Kai said with tears of joy.

"I don't know, I actually don't know..." Angel said crying her eyes out with tears of happiness.

Drake just wouldn't let go of her, he was hugging her crying his eyes out. "Never leave me again Alexis! I wouldn't be me without you!" He said crying out.

"Drake, you love her, don't you?" Kai asked with tears in his eyes.

"YES!" Drake shouted out in tears.

"Well ask her to be yours when she wakes up, but give her some time first, so she regains her strength..." Angel said with tears flowing from her eyes.

The thought passed my mind that I had feelings for Angel since I accidentally knocked her down in camp and saw her face, she has the face of an Angel. She is so beautiful but I don't have the courage to ask her. I was never to kind to be loved nor love. I was always the kind who didn't care about anything. But it changed when I lost my father when the titans invaded the Shiganshina District. I started to love what life had to offer because I wouldn't let it happen again. And I didn't when they invaded Trost. I got my Mother and my Little Sister out when they were at the Wall Rose exit. I get letters from them and I write to them back to make sure they are okay. Alexis soon regained consciousness and we all hugged her. She was confused about what was happening and how she was alive.

"Uhh... Guys... Why are you hugging me, wait, how am I alive? I was swallowed whole." Alexis said confused

"You were a titan. You are a Titan Shifter. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Angel said with tears in her eyes.

"Wha- What!" Alexis said confused even more.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Kai said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No, can someone tell me what's going on." Alexis said confused beyond belief.

"Well..." Drake said.

We all explained what happened and Alexis just sat and listened to the whole story, showing various emotions at different times, she took the whole story in and finally came to speak.

"I did that?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well... Wow." She said.

"We are so happy you're alive." Angel said.

"As am I." Alexis responded smiling and letting out a slight laugh.

We all started laughing and talking about random stuff as only titans near the breach remained now, and we had to defend the back where the exit to Wall Rose was.

"Umm... Alexis..?" Drake said.

"Yea Drake." She replied.

"I-I-I... I-I-I... I love you." He said stuttering.

"I love you too." She said smiling. "I always have loved you."

"Really?!" He said with a shine in his eyes.

"Yes Drake." She said.

"Well... It looks like we have a couple here..." Kai said and we all laughed.

"Shut up Kai." Alexis said laughing.

We all just sat there laughing and talking until night fell upon us and we had to go back, we didn't want to go back, we just wanted to stay here and talk but rules are rules and we had to abide by them. We all went back, I was carried by Kai as Angel couldn't carry me as her back hurt from last time, so Kai carried me so she didn't have to. When we arrived at Head-Quarters, we were questioned on where we were, so I lied to them saying we were making sure there were no titans near the Exit to Wall Rose so we could reserve ammunition for more important matters. They bought the lie and we went to our Squad dorm and all laid down, Kai gently rested me on my bed.

"Kaidenn." He said.

"Yea Kai." I responded.

"You need to see a doctor or nurse about your back and head. It's serious." He said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow to the Medical Section of this place. I promise." I said to him.

"Good." He replied. "Night all."

"Night" We all said back to him.

My back and head were feeling like shit and I felt slightly dizzy but I didn't let it bother me. I cared about my squad and I wouldn't let someone else get eaten. I swore that on my life, I would be the first to go out of all of us. If I die, I die for my Squad, My family, Humanity and for the war to be won by us. I swore that on my very soul. I wanted the best for my Squad and we wouldn't be separated again. Ever. We stuck together and we fought together. We are Squad 27 and we fight for Humanity. We all love each other like family and we fight for each other. I stayed awake for most of the night until I finally dozed off saying that the titans wouldn't stand a chance against us anymore...


	7. Chapter 6: Love Has No Boundaries

Chapter 6: Love Has No Boundaries

**Sorry for the lack of chapters, I just lost my pet rabbit and I haven't had time to write with everything that's been happening at home, sorry for the lack of chapters again. I'll try to get more chapters up in the future. Please review and Enjoy.**

I had feelings for Angel, I loved her and I didn't know she knew. She liked me and we didn't say anything about it to each other because we were too shy to ask each other, I loved her and she loved me, it wasn't until I was on the way to the Medical Bay when she stopped me and pulled me into an empty house.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you Kaidenn." She said quietly.

"Same Angel." I said.

"I... I... I..." She stuttered when she spoke.

"I love you Angel." I said quickly.

"I love you too." She said quickly.

She walked me to upstairs and laid me on the bed with her.

"Angel... My back and head... I need to go to the Medical Bay..." I said to her.

"How long will you be?" She asked.

"I don't know? Around 3 hours maybe?" I asked.

"I'll stay with you then. I'm with you all the way." She stated.

"Okay. But I may need an operation." I said.

"That's fine, as long as you feel better, it did look seriously painful, the speed you were going and the sudden change of speed and direction would have caused pain then the impact of hitting the building, it must have almost killed you." She said with a calm yet concerned look on her face.

"Yea... You're right." I said.

I got up and went to the Medical Bay and had an operation on my back, it took around 5 hours for the operation and all the x-rays and other stuff they did for my back to be fully operational again, I told Angel 3 hours but it was more than that. She waited for me through the whole operation and when I got out, she gave me a kiss. I blushed and smiled as I gave her one back.

"Kaidenn... How did it go?" Angel asked.

"Well, we can't go out to kill Titans for around 1 to 2 months, but after that, we are ready for action, I just wonder how the others will take it, out of action for up to 2 months, that's long." I said.

"We are safe then, and we have each other, don't we, we will have a good time while you're recovering from your injuries. We'll play games, talk about things and have a good time." Angel said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, that would be nice, I'd really like that, Thanks Angel, and you're so sweet, kind, caring and beautiful." I said smiling back.

Me and Angel met up with the rest of the Squad and we sat down and talked about random stuff, we were having so much fun, it was like we were on holiday and we were free for once, we could do what we wanted to without having the thought of getting eaten for once. We were kinda like a family of friends that loved each other with special love for someone in the Squad. The night was falling upon us, I asked for us all to look at the sunset and they all agreed happily, I walked a little differently than I usually did but I didn't care, I was loved, not just by Angel, I was loved by my Squad, and I promised them we wouldn't fail, we would stick together 'till the bitter end.

"This is nice." Kai said as he gazed at the breathtaking view of the sunset.

"I know, I always loved sunsets, they're so breathtaking and beautiful." I said as I whispered to Angel. "Just like you." And I smiled.

"I love you Kaidenn." She whispered to me as we sat down together and I let her lay between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too Angel." I whispered back.

"Looks like we have another couple." Alexis said giggling.

"Is it true, you two?" Drake asked.

"Shall we tell them?" I asked whispering.

"Okay." Angel whispered back.

"Yes, we are a couple." We said together as we kissed.

"Aww, you two look so cute together, it's perfect." Alexis said jumping into Drake's arms.

"You guys suit each other perfectly." Kai said smiling as he gazed at the sunset.

"This is a moment I will never forget." I said smiling.

"Me too." Said Drake.

"Same here." Said Angel.

"As will I." Said Kai.

"And I will as well." Alexis said.

We sat there gazed and amazed at the beautiful view of the sunset as the night approached and we had to get back to our Squad dorm. I lied on my bed with Angel beside me, Alexis and Drake were sat together and Kai was sat on his bed reading. We were all talking about what would happen if... and then we came up with a sentence to finish the question.

"What would happen if the wall got invaded just like 5 years ago?" Kai asked.

"We would defend Trost and probably fall back to Wall Sina, where we would have to protect it with better defence." Angel answered.

"What would happen if one of us died?" Alexis asked.

"Well... It wouldn't happen... I would never allow it... Not on my watch... I'll protect you all with my life..." I said with a serious tone.

"What would happen if Angel or Alexis got pregnant?" Drake asked.

"I can't, I take birth control pills." Angel said openly.

"And you would be protected if we were to do it Drake..." Alexis said staring at Drake.

"Yes Honey." Drake said kissing her.

"Kaidenn, why don't you do one?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, I can't think of one." I replied.

"Come on Kaidenn. You can do it." Angel said cuddling up to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Umm... What would happen if... umm... if... if... umm... if we all had sex together?" I just came out with looking down hiding my face behind Angel's.

"Well... what would happen?" Kai asked, trying to motivate me.

"I guess we would have to be quiet when we did it and we would have to be protected for Alexis, and Angel would have to take her pills." Drake said.

"Kaidenn... I wouldn't mind doing it... you know... I think it would be fun..." Angel said making me smile.

"Yea... I'd enjoy all of us having fun together." Alexis giggled.

"Yea, but when would we do it, and your back Kaidenn." Kai said.

"How about we don't do it?" Drake said. "It was just a question for the game."

"Guys, it was a question." I said.

"We know, we were fooling you." Alexis said.

"Okay." Kai said.

"I'm going to sleep with Angel, so can you either go to sleep too or keep the volume down please?" I asked.

"Yes please keep the volume down or go to sleep." Angel said.

"Alright, Night you two." Drake said smiling.

"Night." Kai and Alexis said.

"Night." Said Angel and Myself.

Me and Angel fell asleep together and the others fell asleep shortly afterwards, I kept thinking about what Angel said, that she'd enjoy us doing it together, if it was true, then me and her could have fun together when my back heals fully, that's if she would let me. I fell asleep dreaming of us 5 finally winning the war between the titans and we were together. It made me smile in my sleep and it was nice, I enjoy the company of my Squad and I can tell them anything, if it bothers me or if it's just to talk to them. Little did I know we would be called up into action in a mere few weeks even with me having an injured back.


	8. Chapter 7: A Soldiers Duty Is Never Done

Chapter 7: A Soldiers Duty Is Never Done

I had received a serious injury on my last mission to evacuate Trost from all Titan threats and eliminate all Titans near the rear wall. We succeeded in doing this but losing around half of our comrades in this battle. My injury took a 5 hour operation and a 2 month recovery period for it. But that was not the case, after 2 weeks, my squad was called up for action in assisting at the front guard of Trost's breached wall. This I had to be dreaming but it wasn't to be, I wasn't dreaming at all.

"Wait... Wait... Wait... What do you want us to do?!" Kai asked to the commander.

"Simply kill the titans at the breach, it isn't that hard, you do it all the time!" The commander said.

"With all due respect Commander, Kaidenn cannot perform this task with the injuries he sustained from his last encounter with the titan opposition." Angel explained but the commander was having none of it.

"Well, he can stay here and the rest of you will follow your leader!" He told us.

"Sir! Kaidenn is our leader, he is the one who we follow and we stick beside him." Drake explained to him but he was still having none of it.

"Well then, Kaidenn will have to battle as well, injuries or not, he will have to lead this squad into battle! That s an order and that is final! Am I understood?!" He asked now raising his voice.

"SIR! YES SIR!" We all shouted.

"Good..." He said as he walked out.

"God damn it!" Alexis yelled.

"Alexis... Calm down, it's fine." I tried to calm her down.

"No! It's ridiculous! Kaidenn shouldn't have to fight with the injuries he has! It's stupid! I swear, one day I will punch that commander in the nose so hard, he will bleed for a week!" Alexis furiously said.

I gave Alexis a hug to see if it would calm her down and it did. "Thanks Kaidenn... He makes me so mad." She said.

"He makes us all mad." Angel said to be supportive and calming.

"Yeah..." Alexis said.

"Well... Looks like we have to fight, it's an order now." I said.

"Looks like it." Drake said.

"Well... Let's get our gear and uniform on and head out to the front gate." I sighed.

"Hold on." Angel said.

"What is it Angel?" Kai asked

"We need a strategy to make sure we achieve success." She explained.

"Yes, you're right." Drake said.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Alexis asked

"If we stick as a group but split off around a titan, then one of us will kill it while the others surround it, causing it to get confused on which target it will kill, and we kill it when it's confused and if we encounter more than one titan, then we hit its eyes, then kill it quickly and we should be good." She explained.

"That's a good plan, actually, that's a great plan Angel." Drake said.

"I'm not finished yet." Angel said.

"Oh." Drake said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kaidenn will lead, followed by me and Kai, followed by Alexis and Drake. In a V formation, this will allow us to have a better vision and we should stick to the wall and follow it around until we get to the breach, this will allow us to avoid any titans in the centre and focus on the ones at the front gate." She explained.

"Perfect!" I said.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Alexis asked.

"Kaidenn?" Angel asked.

"Yea?" I said.

"Will your back be alright?" Angel asked again.

"Yea, I'll be fine, don't worry." I said

"You sure?" Kai asked

"Yea, I'll be alright." I said calmly.

We then headed out and went over the wall to see how the front gate was and we didn't expect it to be so bad, we were in for a long ride ahead and it was going to be a bad one, there were at least 100 titans swarming the gate and there was no way we were killing them all and surviving. We had to at least try, we will kill the titans if it means dying in the process, Humanity has to be victorious and god damn it, Humanity will be victorious. We don't fight for nothing, we fight for the ones who lost their lives to titans, we fight for the safety of the civilians, we fight for the honour of the Recon Corps, and we fight for the small chance we have of securing victory for Humanity. We don't fight for nothing. We never give up. We never quit. And when we lose our lives, our courage is passed on to all the other soldiers who fight for us. We don't die in vain, we die in sacrifice and for glory and honour, and that is something worth dying for.

"Are we ready!" I shouted at my friends.

"YES!" They shouted back.

"Then let's go!" I shouted and we set off in our V formation.

We glided like hawks through the sky to eventually use our 3DMG to get across the city of Trost to near the main gate, killing titans on the way.

"2 on the left and 3 on the right." I said and each of us took out 1 of them and we regrouped on top of a building where there were no titans.

"So, how many we got left?" Kai asked.

"More than we can kill, a lot more then we can kill." I said.

"Have hope Kaidenn, we can do this." Angel said as she kissed me.

"We can do it!" I said as I kissed her back.

"Yes, we can do it." They said.

We went to the breach and hung from the wall, we then dropped on them and eliminated the titans and proceeded to eliminate the rest of the titans around the area and reported back to Head-Quarters.

"Well, Commander, we have done it, the titans are eliminated and Kaidenn's back hasn't gotten any better." Kai said.  
"That's not my problem..." The commander said.

"With all due respect sir, it is, you sent an injured soldier out to fight, this could cause you to be demoted." Angel explained.

"Well, if you say anything about it, then you will all be striped of your Recon Corps positions and forced to work in the farms under slave conditions. Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled at us.

We all looked down miserably and walked out without saying anything.  
"Did you hear me?!" He yelled and we continued walking.

"I am so feeding him to titans when I get the chance!" Alexis said furiously.

"Alexis." I said.

"No Kaidenn... I'm serious!" She responded furiously.

"We want to get rid of him as well Alexis, we hate him so much!" We said to her.

"We need a plan, Angel?" Alexis asked.

"It's going to be a tough plan to perform an assassination but we could do it. But it isn't safe to talk here, let's go back to our dorm." She said and we did...


	9. Chapter 8: From Vengeance To Lust

Chapter 8: From Vengeance To Lust

We had settled down in our squad dorm and started talking how we would pull this off, this must have been one of the most dangerous and risky, not to forget punishable crimes in the book but we didn't care, we had our minds set on one thing and one thing only. Kill Commander Arson. We had to come up with a plan. We had Angel so it wouldn't be hard for her, but for some reason, it was. None of us had killed another human before. We didn't know how to kill a human. But we had to get rid of him, one way or another.

"How do we kill him?" Kai wondered.

"Beats me..." Drake said.

"Angel?" I asked.

She didn't respond to me.

"Angel?" I asked again.

"Huh?" She responded.

"What do we kill Commander Arson?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Uh... I uh... I don't know actually." She said looking down.

"Well then..." Alexis said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" They all asked.

"If we use our 3DMG to get to the top of Head-Quarters, we could break the glass at night where there aren't many guards, we then enter through the roof and grapple to the roof in the shadows causing us to be hidden, so when they come in it's just broken glass, we then wait for Commander Arson to appear and we lower ourselves down to him, one of us will stab him in the neck and we all exit through the roof after we kill him, when the guards leave him that is, this will cause less sound and we could be successful." I explained.

"Your becoming more like me Kaidenn." Angel said as she smiled.

As the night soon fell upon us and with guards around every corner, we had to be silent and stick to the shadows, this was the most risky thing we could ever do but we had to do it.

"Guys, we have to be silent, we can't afford to fuck up now." I said.

"Okay, we won't." They replied.

We neared the head-quarters and used our 3DMG to get onto the roof. We smashed the glass, got through and hooked onto the roof in the shadows to not be seen.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kai asked.

"As long as they don't turn on any lights then we should be good." Angel responded.

And at that point, my mind just went blank and remembered that they would turn on the lights to see the smashed glass.

"Guys, they are going to find us, the light switch!" I said worrying.

"I got it." Alexis said.

"I'll keep watch." Drake said as he followed her.

We waited a good few minutes before they broke the light switch and got back into the shadows.

"Done." They said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"This is going to work, we are going to be free of his shit commands." Angel said and I just looked at her shocked. She had never sworn before and it was a first for her and us to hear.

"Sorry." She said realising what she said.

"Don't be." I said laughing.

"Alright." She said blushing.

We all waited for around 45 minutes before the Commander finally arrived on his own. We then struck him down and killed him in a matter of seconds, we fled the scene and returned to our dorm, cleaning our blades and hanging our 3DMG up on its hook and laid on our beds. I laid with Angel and Kai sat by himself as Drake was with Alexis. We had been successful. However, we had left traces to who did it, and it was only a matter of time before we would be caught. Drake, Alexis and Kai had fallen to sleep and me and Angel were just talking to each other before she said...

"Kaidenn, I have to ask you something." She said.

"What is it Angel?" I said kissing her cheek.

"C-C-Can w-w-we have s-s-sex?" She said shyly as she blushed a lot.

"Umm... I uh... I don't know Angel... Uh... If we were to have sex... we would have to be quiet..." I said comforting her.

"I will try to be quiet if we can." She said resting her head around my shoulder and neck area.

"I guess that could work." I said running my hand through her soft, silky hair over and over again.

"Can we do it now?" She asked shyly.

"Umm... I guess so." I replied. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Just do it, to know what it feels like." She said.

"Uh, okay." I said kissing her cheek.

She got up quietly and removed her clothes as did I revealing our bodies to each other, I had a six pack and she had an amazing body that would make any guy fall for her.

"You're beautiful." I said.

"Thank you, you're not that shabby either." She said smiling as I lay down on the bed for her to climb on top of me but she stood there looking down shyly, crossing her legs and holding one arm with the other hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just, I'm afraid." She said.

I went to her and hugged her and kissed her, pulling her on top of me. "Don't worry Angel. I won't be rough, I promise." I reassured her.

"Thank you." She said as she started to bob on my dick as I thrusted slowly and smoothly into her clit.

"This feels good Angel." I said as she lay onto my body, her breasts pressing against me.

"I know." She replied as we started going faster.

"Oh god yes. This is amazing. Fuck me." I said trying to be quiet.

"Fuck me, fuck me Kaidenn, fuck me please." Angel asked.

I started thrusting faster and faster and after a good 15 minutes she couldn't contain herself.

"FUCK ME KAIDENN! FUCK ME FAST AND HARD PLEASE!" She screamed and luckily nobody woke up.

"Shh, I will but you need to be quiet." I told her.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said looking a bit down.

"It's alright sweetie, no need to feel bad." I said as I hit her sweet spot and I triggered her orgasm.

"AHHHH Yes! Fuck Me! Kaidenn. I don't want to stop. Can we keep going?" She asked shyly.

"Of course we can Angel." I said and we kept fucking until a later 30 minutes had passed until we had both climaxed.

"That was amazing Angel." I said as we both got into the shower and washed off.

"You're so good Kaidenn." She said.

"So are you Angel." I said back to her as we hugged and dried off. We then changed into our pyjamas and snuggled up to each other falling asleep.

We had a real relationship, it meant something to the both of us, we would spend every waking and sleeping hour together, we were a true couple, but the one thing that worried us is when would death do us part and would we be able to focus with our lives from that point onward. We had to let that thought be ignored as we focused on the group and what we all meant to each other. We would not be torn apart. No matter what...


	10. Chapter 9: No Time To Lose

Chapter 9: No Time To Lose

**Sorry that chapters haven't been getting out as fast as they used to, now that I have gone back to school and have my GCSE's at the end of the year, I have to get lots of work and revision done to achieve high grades, but more chapters will be coming so keep tuned and thanks for reading.**

Our squad had been joined up with another with only two members after the rest were killed by Titans, the front guard had mostly been killed by Titans and more of us were dying everyday. We were beginning to lose hope and some of us started going insane and letting them selves die. People were beginning to panic and chaos had struck the district. No matter what the soldiers did, the chaos continued growing and growing. It wouldn't subside no matter how many soldiers the commanders sent in to keep the peace. My squad was sent to prevent the titans from reaching the north gate and breaking through, just like 5 years ago. We got prepared and Angel gave us the strategy to take them on.

"Okay so if we take them out in groups, then we should be able to push them back and probably use Alexis to breach the hole, it's just an idea." She said calmly.

"And a good one at that." Kai said smiling.

"How will I breach the hole Angel?" Alexis asked.

"Has anyone seen the boulder near the north-east side of Wall Rose?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it's god damn huge." I said.

"You can say that again." Drake said chuckling.

"Well, if Alexis goes to her titan form, she should have the strength to lift the boulder and carry it to the hole and plug the breach." Angel explained.

"Yeah, I like it, this could actually work." The rest of us said proudly.

"Um... She... She's... A Titan...?" One of the new squad members panicked.

"Don't worry kid, she ain't no harm. Unless she's upset or angry. Then be afraid." Drake said laughing. "I'm just messing with ya', she's actually a nice girl."

"Yea, I ain't going to hurt you, I care about the squad, whether old members or new." Alexis said smiling.

"So kid, what's your's and his name?" Kai asked politely.

"Uh.. I.. I'm T-T-Tom and he's J-Jake." Tom said sadly and scaredly.

I walked over to them and sat with them.

"My name is Kaidenn. Kaidenn Raiku. I'm the squad leader and I know you're both upset. I know the feeling, it makes you feel like there's nothing left. But there is, we have a chance to win, we can make humanity win, we are the hope that humanity has, and we need all of us to do this, together, so don't feel alone, we have your backs no matter what. Because when you join this squad, you're family to us." I told them both with a smile on my face and they both simultaniously hugged me in apprecation and heartfelt gratitude.

"Thank you!" They both said and I hugged them back.

"Don't mention it, we have to trust each other and help each other through even the toughest of times." I said.

They got up and got prepared.

"We're ready." They said.

"Good, time to give those bastards a peice of vengence." Drake said.

As we walked out our squad dorm, Angel pulled me back.

"Yes Angel?" I asked.

"That was really kind of you to do, you made them feel like they had a family to turn to when they had lost theirs in the battlefeild, you're a true hero to them Kaidenn, you know that right." She said.

"It was nothing, I care about my squad, you know that more than anyone." I said. "We should get going, commanders not going to like us being late for this."

"Lets go." Angel replied.

We met up with the rest of the squad and stood waiting for Commander Hawkson to give the orders to engage. He stood on top of the wall and shouted so his voice could be heard.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I want Squads 1 to 30 to take the middle of Trost. Eliminate any Titans that are in your eyesight. Squads 31 to 70 will be on front guard and the rest of the squads will be on rear guard. That is an order! Understood?!" He shouted.

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone shouted saluting proudly.

"Then GO!" He shouted.

And at that mark, we all manouvuered up the wall and got to our positions and followed our orders, exept for our group, we had our strategy and we were sticking to it.

"Alexis, you ready?" Kai asked.

"Not really, but a plan is a plan." She said.

"You can do it." Kai said.

"And if I can't?" She replied.

"You will do, Titan shifters are strong." Angel said.

"You ready?" Drake asked.

"I guess so." Alexis said.

"We believe in you, and we will take out any titans that will prevent you from plugging the hole." I said.

"Alright then, lets do it." She said and we backed away from her so she can turn titan.

She turned titan and lifted the boulder onto her neck and shoulders.

"Guys, defend Alexis at all costs!" I ordered.

"Got it." They repiled.

We started to kill titans left and right, front and back so that Alexis would have a clear path to go through as soldiers around us watched in shock and confusion. We knew they were watching us, but we focused on clearing the path. We had a plan and we knew it would work and it did. I told my squad to focus and don't let anything distract them.

"Keep at it everyone, we are half-way there." I told them.

"We got it." Angel replied.

"We got 4 on the left and 3 on the right." Drake and Kai said.

"You know what to do, For Trost!" I yelled and many other squads heard me.

"FOR TROST!" Many soldiers yelled back and started helping clearing out the Titans that were around Alexis. We had somehow got soldiers to help us and we were succeeding, Humanity was going to win. We continued killing Titans left and right, front and behind. We were not letting any of them remain. However, not every story is perfect, we were losing soldiers to titans throughout this mission. We would not let their sacrifices be in vain. Not now. Not ever. We fought and fought, we pushed and pushed until Alexis got in front of the north gate and plugged the hole. We had done it. We had finally done it. We had secured victory for Humanity. Humanity had won. We were making the fight turn tides and we were pushing ahead for once.

"We did it... We actually did it..." I said with my eyes tearing up.

"I know Kaidenn... We have avenged all those who died today. Soldiers, your sacrifices were not in vain, your souls can rest peacefully now." Angel said.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Drake said.

"Where's Kai and Jake?" Tom asked.

"They're right behi-..." I stopped.

"Where are they?" Angel asked.

"I don't know?" Drake said.

"Stay here and get Alexis out, I'm going to look for them." I said.

"We will." They responded.

I used my 3DMG to make my way across building and it didn't take me long to find them but I wasn't expecting what I saw. Kai was giving CPR to Jake who was missing an arm and a leg.

"What the fuck happened to Jake?" I asked worriedly.

"Abnormal, it just bit his arm and leg off, I couldn't do anything..." Kai said and continued giving CPR.

I kneeled beside Jake and held his remaining hand and prayed for him to be alive.

"Kaidenn... He's gone... I'm so sorry... I tried the best I could..." Kai said tearing up.

"It's alright Kai, he served nobally and he gave his life for us, he can rest peacefully knowing we completed the mission. His death, his sacrifice was not in vain. Good-bye Jake." I said as I lifted him up onto my shoulder and carried him to the rest of the group.

"JAKE! NOO! PLEASE NOO! WHY! WHY JAKE! WHY~!" Tom cried his heart out, tears flowing like waterfalls as he fell to his knees.

"Kai, what happened?" Drake and Angel asked.

"Abnormal jumped him and bit his arm and leg off. I tried CPR and stopping the blood but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't save him." Kai said with a depressed look on his face.

"You tried to save him, you put his life before your own, that deserves a medal of bravery in my eyes." I said.

"Jake... I'm so sorry... I wish I could have been with you to save you... I have failed you my friend..." Tom said crying.

"No Tom, you haven't, you made him a great soldier, you two were the closest of people I know, and you forever will be." I said handing him Jake's 3DMG. "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have this."

"T-Thanks Kaidenn." Tom said still crying.

I picked up Jake and carried him back to Head-Quarters at the medical bay so he could be buried.

"Sure, I guess we can bury him. We are sorry for your loss. We know he would have wanted to see you again." The Nurse said kindly.

"Thank you Jenny." I said.

"No problem Kaidenn." She said.

We watched as we saw him get buried and all I could think about was how he looked. His soft blonde short hair and his jasmine green eyes and he was only 14, which shocked me. After he was buried, his family was informed and Tom went to speak to them.

"I failed." I said.

"What do you mean Kaidenn?" Drake asked.

"I said I wouldn't let any of my squad die, and Jake died, I failed to keep my squad alive." I said but I was stopped by Tom getting beaten up by what looked like Jake's brother so I helped Tom by punching Jake's brother and sending him to the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?!" He said.

"Listen. Say anything and I'll make your eyes bleed next time. I don't know what is going on, but violence solves nothing, so just back off him." I said.

"It's his fault that Jake is dead." He said.

"How is it. He didn't kill him. A Titan did. So he didn't do a thing, so lay off him." I said.

"How do you know Wise-guy?!" He said furiously.

"Because I was Jake's fucking Squad Leader, Mister Jump-to-conclusions. So don't say anything, cause I was fortunate enough to not witness his death. But Kai was, and He's in my squad too. He tried to save his life but Jake just didn't have the strength to hold on. He didn't die in vain and he will be missed. So don't blame others, just remember him as a Soldier who fought for your safety." I said.

"Hey, I'm um.. I'm sorry. I over reacted and I was wrong to do so. I guess it's because he was family. It hurts so much to lose a loved one." He said tearing up.

"I know, I have lost loved ones too. But remember the great memories of them and it should wash away in due time." I said.

"Thank you." He said as he apologised to Tom, helping him up and hugging him before going to his family.

"Thank you Kaidenn." Tom said.

"Don't mention it, people just lose all emotions when bad things happen." I said.

"I guess your right." Tom said.

"We've all had a long day. We should all rest. I'm guessing we'll have a victory celebration, a buffet, a speech and all that jass tomorrow." I said.

As we went back to our Squad dorm, we settled down, chatted for about an hour or so and then we went to sleep. We had secured victory for Humanity, but the thought crossed my mind, how long would it last..?


	11. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

**I apologise for the lack of chapters, I have been busy with school work and chores. I promise to get more out and this Episode of the story will be coming to an end soon. However, I will be writing an Episode 2 and see how it goes from there. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review to tell me your opinions and any alterations towards the story or anything you want to see in Episode 2. Thanks for reading.**

Everyone began to start settling down, soldiers and civilians began to become friendly to each other and it started to make a bond between everyone. Life began to go back to... well I guess you could say as normal as it could be. We no longer had to worry about Titans and everyone started having their lives back. Life had become to have a routine and people would greet each other and most people got on with one another. There were the odd few that didn't but people were happy once again. My squad were still shaken over the loss of Jake and it did affect our teamwork but we still managed to pull through and get the job done.

"It's great to finally be able to settle down again." Alexis and Kai said.

"You can say that again." Drake said smiling.

"You got that right." Tom said.

"Where's Kaidenn?" Angel asked.

"He said he was going out for a short while, he should be back soon." Kai replied.

"Oh, okay. I might as well get comfy." Angel said smiling causing the rest of the squad to laugh.

"I wonder how long ago it was since we had a good laugh." Drake said.

"Too long." Alexis replied laughing.

"So true, we should all do something together when Kaidenn gets back." Kai said exchanging looks with everyone else.

"Sure, that's a good idea Kai." Angel said smiling.

I walked through the door and didn't look at anyone, I just grabbed my 3DMG, put it on and was about to leave before I was stopped.

"What." I said in a bad mood.

"Kaidenn, what's the matter? Talk to us." Angel said hugging me.

"I haven't got time, I need to go." I said.

"Kaidenn, you have helped me regain my trust and I thank you for that, so since you were there for me, I am here for you, so what's wrong?" Tom asked.

I sighed in depression and then just burst out into tears, sobbing my heart out as I fell to my knees. "My mother has just passed away earlier today after she had a heart attack. Now there is nobody to look after my little sister, who's only 14 years old." I cried and at that point, everyone just hugged me and comforted me.

"It's okay, it's okay. She's always with you." Alexis said.

"Don't worry Kaidenn, we're all here for you." Kai said.

"We've all lost someone close, we know how you feel and it'll get better, trust me." Drake said.

"When Jake died, I felt like I was alone in the world, like I had nobody, but you were there for me, you picked me up and you made me feel better. So no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." Tom said.

"Kaidenn, I have known you for so long, ever since military training to be exact. I know the day I saw you, you had seen the worst to see, it made my stomach feel queasy and I knew you weren't here for a trip to the farms. You gave military training your very best, you put your heart and soul on the line and you made it as my Squad leader, my friend and my boyfriend. You are an inspiration to all of us and we are all here for you. And about your sister, we could look after her, all of us." Angel said and after all they said, I began to wipe away my tears, pull myself up and speak.

"I have seen pretty much everything there is to see, I know we have yet to encounter the worst and there is a possibility that we might even die, but if it did come to that, I know I would rather die sacrificing my life for you guys than just dying. You have made me a squad leader. You have made me your friend. And Angel, your lover. I know times are tough for all of us and I know things can seem bleak, but what you guys have done for me over the past 7 years I have known you all and for Tom, the past few months, you have made me happy to know you. I want to thank you all for being here for me and I promise that I won't let Humanity fall. You are the people I have spent around half my life with, and every second has been a life changing experience. I love you all like a family and a boyfriend for Angel." I said inspirationally.

After a while, we left our dorm in casual clothes and went to the orphanage were I would be able to collect my sister, I had all the forms I needed and I knew they did as well. As we arrived, it seemed like a dull building and it was.

"Hi... How may I help you." The man said solemnly.

"Hi. My name is Kaidenn Raiku. A Graduate from the 106th military training corps and leader of Squad 27. Graduating 4th out of 217 graduates. I have come here with the rest of my squad to collect my sister, Skarlett Raiku." I said handing him the required forms.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, you even have a letter of consent from multiple people. I'm impressed, not many people come this prepared. Give me a moment to get her." He said sounding more cheerful.

He took a couple of minutes for him to return with Skarlett. "KAIDENN!" She screamed as she jumped up and squeezed me and I hugged her back causing my squad to smile and the receptionist to smile as well.

"Hey, you. Bet you missed me." I said smiling.

"Yea, I did." Skarlett replied.

"Wow, you're much bigger than I remember, did you put on weight?" I said jokingly causing her to laugh.

"No! I'm older now." She said. "Mom's..." She couldn't finish the sentence without beginning to cry and I comforted her.

"I know sweet-pea, I know. Shh, Shh, it'll be okay. She's always with us." I said.

"Kaidenn, I want to join the military just like you." She said and everyone looked shocked as we left.

"What?!" My squad said.

"These are my Squad members, and my friends, and the girl with the white hair is my girly-friend." I said causing her to giggle.

"Hi." Skarlett said shyly but smiling.

"Hey it's nice to finally meet you. Your brother has told us all about you." Alexis said.

"Kaidenn, I wanna join the military just like you did." She said again.

We found a place to sit and we sat down, I sat Skarlett on my lap and she sank into my chest, resting her head on my neck/ shoulder area.

"Why do you want to join the military?" Kai asked and she became shy.

"I uh... I.. I.. uh.. I want to be like my big brother and to protect Humanity. Yes, I know about what's happening." She said with utter determination.

"Kaidenn, she reminds me of you." Drake said and we all laughed.

"I think she should." Angel said.

"You do?" Alexis said.

"Yea, she finds her brother to be an inspiration and I think we all do." Angel said.

"Skarlett, do you really want to be in the military?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do. 100%." She said.

"Alright then, you can join. And I think we should go and help out with the training, it would help Skarlett and the new trainees to understand what it's like and help them graduate. What do you think?" I said and asked.

"We are with you all the way Kaidenn." They all said and it brought a bright smile to Skarlett's face.

"Thank you." She said.

After a few hours passed, we signed Skarlett up to join the military and asked if we could help out. Unusually, they accepted to letting Skarlett in and to our help. The time for the training had been shortened dramatically from 3 years to only 1 year. So they needed people to help.

"I remember all of you except this young boy." Head instructor Michael said. He was our head instructor except for Tom. He made sure we were a squad and we helped him keep his job.

"I'm Tom. I was assigned to Squad 27 after most of my squad had been killed in action. I am now the only survivor of Squad 95." He said.

"Well, you have been assigned to great talent." Michael said smiling. "So, I think it is a great idea to help out the new trainees as you know what it's like out there. I know some won't graduate and since you kept me my job, I will do what I can to get your sister to graduate." He said smiling.

"Thanks Michael." We all said and we saluted.

A few hours passed until Michael evaluated the trainees and when he got to Skarlett, he smiled and she got nervous. "Alright, What's your name?" He said.

"My... My name is... is Skarlett Raiku, Sir." She said.

"By any chance are you related to a Kaidenn Raiku?" He said knowing she was.

"Y-Yes Sir. He is my older brother Sir. He graduated from this military training Sir." She said becoming less nervous and more determined.

"I can tell, I can see it in your eyes just like I saw it in his eyes, the passion, the determination, just between you and me, I think you're going to graduate pretty high ranked." Michael said slowly and calmly and Skarlett kept a serious face and stayed saluted.

"Sir, I will put my heart and soul on the line to graduate, Sir." She said confidently.

"Good, trainee." He said as he continued to evaluate the rest of the trainees. A good hour it took for him to evaluate all 319 trainees. He had to send only 37 to the farms as they weren't strong willed and broke under the pressure. He sent all of them to their dorms but told Skarlett to stay.

"Skarlett, you will be staying with your brother and his Squad for time you are here, they will be your mentors and if you do so graduate, I might assign you to his Squad." He said and she saluted.

"Sir, that will be no problem and thank you, Sir." She said. "Is that all, Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Trainee Skarlett, that will be all." He replied and she walked up to me.

"Mentor Kaidenn, I have been assigned to your supervision, I will train how you train me, write what you teach me and stay with you in your dorm." She said trying to hold back her excitement and happiness as she saluted.

"That is perfectly fine, trainee Skarlett. Follow me and my Squad to the dorm." I said as I took her to the group dorms and we entered an empty one that just had enough beds for all of us. Skarlett fell asleep on her bed and we knew it was going to be a good year. We just had to focus on getting Skarlett to be a natural with her pairing blades, her 3DMG and her knowledge. No matter what it took, we would do everything we could...


End file.
